The 'Godly' Night of their lives
by idontknowhmmm
Summary: Bad decisions always make great stories. BlackStar has come to party so what has he planned? and how come Soul and Kid dont know anything about it? includes chaous, no boy romance and a very furious Maka.
1. Chapter 1

So here they were the three of them sitting in Kids house watching some weird up movie that BlackStar thought was way to below for even his godly self to watch. He sighed as he sunk lower into the huge couch not listening to the conversation Kid and Soul were deeply involved in. Obviously they weren't watching the movie either. He sighed again and let off a huge yawn, he was tired and it was only six! He may be immature but he wasn't stupid. He knew that the upcoming battle with the Kieshin would affect him and his friends. All of them that he cherished and cared deeply for would be changed in some way; this battle wasn't just some ordinary mission. It was going to be different and due to that underlining fact BlackStar wanted a nite unlike any other. One that would bring great laughs when remembering it. The huge battle was only in a matter of days and BlackStar wanted to make tonight the best nite ever as it was his last fun nite with the guys! Hell he didn't care what really happened; he just wanted it to be epic, just like his godly self and watching some movie was not godly. Finally when he could not sink into the couch any further and no suggestion of excitement came from the guys he decided to take matters into his own hands. A plan was developing before him and an evil smirk sped across his face. With an abrupt swift BlackStar threw himself off the couch.

BlackStar's rule number one: get out of the house.

'All right! The all mighty is hungry and needs food!' He cried

'Sweet I'm starving' Soul mused

'I agree' Kid smiled

Geez what's with these two? Since when have they been so _Boring!_

'THEN LETS GO!'

'Ok then off you go'

BlackStar stumbled backwards. 'What?' he stated

'Only one of us has to get food idiot' Soul sighed

BlackStar twitched his body thriving in ager. His plan wasn't working.

'Soul the almighty God demands you to get food.'

'You're already standing up go get the food yourself.'

'NO! No God gets his own food he has slaves for that!'

'So what am I! One of your fuckin slaves!'

'Actually BlackStar Gods do not have slaves they have worshipers' Kid inquired

'Oh that's _even _better!' Soul cried, sarcasm dripping through his voice.

'HAHAHA! Exactly! Now Soul get the food!'

'NO! Get Kid too'

A mischievous smirk boarded BlackStar's face his eye sparkling with thought as a plan came to action in his head. Soul tilted his head as suspicion thrived within him.

'What?'

'Soul I demand you get the food. Or if you don't want to I can always tell the girls wh-'

'You wouldn't _dare_'

BlackStar's eyes widened with glee the grin never leaving.

'Try me!'

Kid busted into laughter 'I'm afraid he got you there Soul, though I would love to see their reaction.'

'Fine I'll get the stupid food,' Soul rashed as he stood to his feet placing hands in pockets but BlackStar couldn't rid of him quick enough. With a great tackle, BlackStar grabbed Soul by his collar and literally threw him out of kid's house. He watched as Soul bounced off the pavement before rolling to a halt.

'BLACKSTAR WHAT THE HELL-'

'GOD IM PISSED CAUSE IM STTTTAAARRRRVVVIIINNNG!' BlackStar bellowed with a cry, shutting the angered ranting weapon's mouth and slammed the door.

Ok one down one to go…

BlackStar turned to see Kid behind him, arms crossed with a classic smirk leaning against the hall way.

'Ok BlackStar what are you planning?'

'What? I'm not planning anything' BlackStar lied simply

'BlackStar, Soul may not be able to tell but I can easily see your planning something.'

Dam it! BlackStar thought. The great Godly plan was failing.

'So-' Kid continued 'What are you planning to do with Soul this time'

BlackStar's heart lifted with smugness. Kid thought that BlackStar was just pulling a trick on Soul, he didn't know that he himself was in the plan as well. HAHAHA IM A GENIUOS NOT EVEN DEATH THE KID DISCOVERED MY PLAN!

'Well-' BlackStar began trying to think of any good reason. Kid raised an eyebrow. BlackStar began to stutter, was he onto him?

'Err.. Well HAHA! THE GREAT ME WANTS TO KNOW THE GREAT SOUL's TRUE FEELINGS!'

Kid raised both eyebrows. 'Oh ok then and Soul will show his true feelings by buying takeaway.' Kid stated

He is figuring it out! BlackStar panicked he needed to get Kid off the scent.

'Hey Kid' BlackStar stated

'What?'

'You do know what take away Soul buys don't you?'

'No?'

'Oh well he usually buys Thai'

'He…-WHAT!'

'HAHAHA YEAH!' BlackStar cheered getting the exact response he wanted.

'HOW CAN HE! Thai! They usually just dump it in a box-they don't even place it in neatly. It's disgusting! THAI FOOD CAN NEVER BE BEAUTIFULLY SYMETRICAL UNLESS IT'S MADE PURLEY BY ME! PIZZA IS THE TRUE SYMETRICAL TAKE AWAY FOOD! WE NEED TO WARN HIM!' Kid panicked as he ran to the coat rack throwing on his jacket.

'BLACKSTAR LETS GO!' He cried

BlackStar just grinned as he ran next to the ranting Kid. Step one finished.

Sept two-Find some grog. Cause grog always seems to loosen people up.

BlackStar pursed his lips. This was going to be a tough one. One because Soul always stated that cool guys never get drunk and Kid him doesn't drink. Wait BlackStar thought. I don't drink either! Well not one of them drinks so BlackStar had no idea where to get some! The second problem is they were under aged; no one would sell them alcohol even if they were students from the academy.

'Quick!' Kid hissed and threw BlackStar into the bushes with him. BlackStar looked up to see Soul standing few feet away debating on what type of takeaway to buy.

'He is_ thinking_ about buying it!' Kid whispered in horror.

BlackStar hid his laughter till his eyes met a woman's. She was wearing tight leather pants, with a leather bra, her hair completely messy with a huge amount of makeup that actually made her look like a transvestite.

'WAIT! THAT'S IT!' BlackStar cried out loud standing in victory. He knew exactly how to accomplish the second step.

Bringing his friend back down to Earth Kid hissed and pulled BlackStar back into the bushes. Soul whirled around at their direction eyes wide as he searched for them.

'Crap. Sorry.'

Soul glared around looking from one direction to another. Finally shrugging it off, he walked into the Thai shop.

'THAT MONSSTER!' Kid cried 'Ok BlackStar here's the plan-' But BlackStar had other plans.

'Hey Kid-'

'What?'

'You know I heard that symmetry is becoming popular in clothing.'

'Since when do you _know_ about _fashion!_'

'Oh I heard Liz talking about it. She said that a new clothing shop has opened and its whole collection is all about symmetry'.

'K-…really? Liz never said anything to me about it!'

'Well she said she didn't want to tell you about it because she knows you'll be in there for hours. But the great BlackStar does not mind shopping with his worshipers' Blackstar lied

'THAT'S BRILLIANT! We must go at once! Where exactly is it?'

BlackStar grinned 'right next to ChupaCabra's

Soul sighed as he walked out of the shop caring bagful's of Thai. Not only did he get a mouthful of BlackStar but he was tousled to the ground, his clothes were now dirty, he left his bike at the apartment so he had to walk and now he forgot to ask the boys for some doe so he had to pay for all this Thai! He sighed again. Not cool.

'This is not enough Thai even for BlackStar' he sighed to himself.

'Kid will probably want pizza…Dam it! Why does he have to be so picky?' Soul whined out loud. Hell he didn't care if the pizza cost him $50 as long as if he didn't have to listen to Kids insane rants. He had learned his lesson before and did not dare want to relearn it. So slowly Soul reluctantly, turned to walk to 'Death by Pizza's' until he heard familiar sounds.

It was faint shouting and a loud crashing/ rattling sound that seemed to get louder by the second. A faint yahoo echoed through his ears.

What the?

Soul turned to be greeted with a great crash. Before Soul could even recognise what the two idiots were doing, he was swept off his feet into a trolley. So that was what the crashing sound was. He yelped as his head hit the slate bottom his legs up in the air.

'HAHAHA! HEY SOUL!

Soul opened his eyes to see BlackStar upside down (through his eyes) pushing the trolley with great speed and Kid on his shoulders, face stern and determined.

'Quick BlackStar we have no time to lose!'

Before Soul could even sit up he was thrown back to the bottom of the trolley. Through BlackStar's insane cackle and Kid's determined directions Soul managed to sit up gripping the edges of the trolley tightly as it began to jump in mid and twist rigidly due to the great speed.

_Where going to die!_ He panicked then he noticed it. The Thai food that cost him a great amount of money and drama from BlackStar was now all over him. The Thai food…All over his pants… his shirt…and staining his favourite leather jacket.

'!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Soul eater**

The four girls that were laughing hysterically in Maka's Bedroom suddenly stopped as they heard a loud scream from a voice that was way too familiar.

'Did that sound like-' Liz began

'Soul' Maka finished

The girls sat there in silence, hearing the familiar faint shouting from Kid and BlackStar. Maka was the first to move; she jumped up and bolted across towards Soul's bedroom. Rashly she opened his curtains revealing the laughing moon and the eary night. Liz was quickly behind her, placing her arm around Maka's small shoulders casually, Tsubaki and Paddi closely behind. Maka frowned, they sounded close…What was that idiot up to now?

They saw it. The girls watched as if it were in slow motion. The trolley flying meters above the ground. Soul was the first one that appeared before them sitting in the trolley, his body airborne, his eyes were wide with fear, gripping the handle bars tightly. BlackStar was next his feet digging into the back of the trolley, his wide grin widening, excited, daring eyes and laughing. And Kid, one hand was gripping BlackStar's shirt, trying to keep himself balanced on the assassins shoulders, his legs now airborne, eyes determined with a touch of insanity as other hand pointed in front. Once the trolley hit land the world seemed to snap back to reality. The girls watched the trolley turning one way to another recklessly with great speed before leaving their sight.

'TO THE LEFT BLACKSTAR!' kids voice echoed within the long, quiet street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Soul eater**

'BLACKSTAR! STOP!' Soul screamed but his friend was beyond listening.

Soul swore as he was tousled by the trolley twisting and jumping around.

'THAT'S IT!' he bellowed giving in defeat 'WERE GONNA CRASH!'

'Nonsense Soul, once we turn right at this next exit we shall be swimming in symmetry heaven!'

'WHAT!'

'BlackStar get ready to turn right!'

'HAHAHA!'

'BlackStar!

'YAHOOOO!'

'BlackStar! BlackStar! BLACKSTAR!' Kid screamed aware that they were about to miss their exit.

'BLACKSTAR!'

'WHAT!'

'TURN RIGHT! TURN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

Once Kid opened his mouth BlackStar took a sharp turn, losing control. The Trolley began to tip to the right its left wheels now completely airborne. Soul Screamed, Kid crossed his legs around BlackStar's neck in fear gripping on the assassins face, BlackStar now chocking and half blind pushed the trolley violently to the left, like a sailor to a wheel in a storm. That was it. BlackStar forgetting his great strength, the trolley dramatically dipped to the left. BlackStar fell as he lost balanced leaving Kid screaming. The left frame of the trolley hit the ground sparks flying as it kept sliding down the road until it smashed hard into a nearby tree.

BlackStar looked up from where he lay to look at their once awesome ride. For some strange reason he felt comfortable. Soft mumbling came from under him. BlackStar looked down only to discover he was sitting on Kid's face.

'Ohh! Heh sorry Kid!' BlackStar laughed as he got off his friend.

Kid sat up gasping for breath and coughing violently eyes ablaze.

'err Kid?'

'We never discuss of this again!' He hissed as he watched his friend fall to the floor in hysterics.

Slowly Kid looked down towards the skid marks of the trolley. It was a pity that it was broken; he had chosen that trolley himself due to its perfect symmetry. It hit him like someone had hit him with glass he gaped as he stood there.

'BlackStar!' he cried in full alarm alerting the boy on the ground.

'huh?'

'Where's Soul!'

'SHIT!'

With the swear still echoing around the street the two boys sprinted to the crash scene. There he was lying in the middle of the smashed trolley , his legs lolled in the air, arms wide spread a weak chuckle escaping his lips.

'Fun ride.' He weakly smirked

Kid let out a breath of relief 'Thank goodness I thought you were a go-' BlackStar threw Kid aside.

'SOUL ARE YOU OK!' He bellowed roughly gripping the weapons shoulde, pulling him roughly from the crash scene. 'JUST STAY AWAKE! FOLLOW MY GODLY VOICE!' but Soul did completely the opposite. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out in BlackStar hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul eater **

**Thankyou for reviewing my story if there are any concerns or ideas please contribute! Thankyou so much again! :D**

BlackStar yawned and sighed as he suddenly felt himself becoming bored. Kid was in front of him caring the unconscious Soul on his back. BlackStar sighed again and placed his hands to the back of his head whistling to his own tune. Kid remained silent, not spersing any conversation what so ever.

God this so _boooorrrriiiinnnggg!_

'Kid where are we going again?'

'We are going to Stein' Kid sighed answering BlackStar for the fifth time

'Why?'

Kid twitched 'So he can check Soul out!' he admitted in annoyance

BlackStar abruptly stopped. Kid aware of BlackStar's movements turned to face what this crazed assassin was up to. He was staring at Kid in disbelief his eyes glistening and his face turning red before he finally burst into laughter.

'HAHAHA Checking Soul out! I never knew Stein _swooped_ that way!HAHA' BlackStar laughed even harder leaving Kid pursing his lips.

'BlackStar Grow up! No Stein is not going to hit on Soul! He is going to make sure he has no concussion or anything else that could be life threatening.'

'It makes sense.' BlackStar mused

'What makes sense?'

'Why Soul has to have the _weekly_ _check ups_'

'BlackStar!'

'I wonder how Maka feels?'

'BLACKSTAR ENOUGH!' Kid shouted

'Stein and Soul siting in a tree-'

'Blackstar! '

'K.I.S-'

'If you continue this I will recall all this information to Stein!'

'HA Like I'm scared of-'

'Will you two shut up!' Soul croaked slowly lifting his head off Kid's shoulder.

'My head fucking hurts'

'SOUL!' BlackStar bellowed ignoring his friend pleas as Kid slowly sat Soul to the ground.

'Are you ok Soul? Does anything hurt?' Kid asked in aware

The half dazed weapon had looked at Kid eyes in pain as he groaned rolling on the ground.

'Soul what is it!' Kid asked alarmed

'My clothes!' he whispered

Kid looked down to realise the dinner that they were supposed to have, was all over Soul, from his shoes to his hair large stains glistened in the moon light, he was covered in it. Disgusting!

'HAHAHA see Kid Soul is healed due my godly appeal!' BlackStar laughed

'How can you look at him?' Kid hissed

'What's your problem' Soul croakily remarked, still seeing stars.

'The Thai stains… SOUL YOU ARE NOW UNSYMETRICAL!'

'Like hell I care! I just care about the fact that I have $100 worth of Thai food staining my clothes!'

'Soul this is your own fault. How many times have I warned you not to buy Thai food! I have repeatedly told you how they just throw it in a box without rearranging the vegetables!'

'Well if you don't like my choice in food, next time BlackStar states that he's hungry you offer to get takeaway.'

'Hey Kid?'

'What is it now BlackStar'

'You were caring Soul right?'

'Right?'

'So does that mean that Thai food is stained on your clothes?'

There was silence. Kid stared at BlackStar in horror as Soul crackled with laughter. Quickly he threw off his jacket and there he found it. The stains, wet, soaked well into the yarn, it was unsymmetrical. Kid screamed in horror before collapsing to the ground groaning.

'It's disgusting!' He murmured and then threw up lunch right onto his already stained jacket.

A small smirk shun upon BlackStar's mouth. All was not lost. Soul seemed fine apart from being dizzy and Kid would snap back to his normal self. The plan would still work. They still could have an awesome night!

'How didn't I not notice the Thai stains before I offered to carry him. If I had noticed the stains BlackStar could of carried him and this problem would of never ceased! How am I supposed to take my father's place if I cannot even notice Thai stains. I cannot….OH ITS TRUE I CAN NEVER TAKE FATHER PLACE THE CLASSIC FOOD OF THAI HAS DEFREATED ME! I'm a monster~

'IT'S A SHAME THAT ONE OF MY DICIPLES CANNOT GO TO THAT SYMETRICAL SHOP I WAS BESTOWED UPON! MY GODLY SELF WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIS HOLY SELF!.. BlackStar cried

Kid stood abruptly his once defeated eyes now full of determination.

'I'm sorry Soul but Stein will have to check up on you later.' He conversed

'Don't you mean check him ou-'

'Enough BlackStar! Now we have lost a great amount of time and road. So I suggest we start our trail now.'

'Wait I want to go back to the apartment, and get into some new clothes.'

'Oh Soul where we are going I will buy you new clothes! I could even teach you about perfect symmetry while we are there.'

'Err…Kid it's seven' Soul stated checking his phone that in a miracle was not broken or smashed.

'So?'

'Most of those shops are close now.'

'HAHA DON'T WORRY KID YOUR GOD WILL EASILY GET US INTO THAT STORE!'

'See BlackStar will be there! Lets go!'

Soul sighed as he stumbled to his feet BlackStar threw his shoulders around the weapons and practically dragged him towards their goal. Goodbye Boring night hello ChupaCabra's!


End file.
